L’indifférence pour sauver le monde
by Minerve
Summary: Lorsqu'un Harry est trahi par des personnes proches et qu'il ne souhaite que mourir. Voilà, ce que cela donne. T pour quelques violences, on n'est jamais trop prudent


_**L'indifférence pour sauver le monde.**_

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR…

Note : Voilà mon humeur aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas très gai, je vous l'accorde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà deux ans que la vie de Harry Potter s'était effondrée, que ses espoirs avaient été réduits en cendre. Il avait cru en des personnes qui l'avaient trahi, il avait appris à faire confiance pour comprendre que tout n'était pas comme il le voyait.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter par manque de pouvoir, il voulait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avant… mais depuis ce jour fatidique, il avait compris que les Dursley avaient eu raison, les gens comme lui ne devraient pas exister, les Dursley lui avait appris à souffrir en silence, à ne s'attacher à personne. Il aurait du rester comme ce qu'il était chez eux, un garçon chétif, maigre mais surtout froid et sans amis.

L'Amitié et l'Amour… A quoi cela sert ? A vous faire souffrir, sans aucun doute !

Il avait donné tout à l'un et beaucoup à l'autre. Et les deux lui avaient broyé le cœur. Son frère de cœur et son amour lui avaient arraché sa famille symbolique, sa famille de cœur.

Ce jour-là, il avait tout perdu… Le jour de sa mort mentale. Hermione, Ginny… Pourquoi tous cela ? Pour le faire souffrir ou juste pour qu'ILS s'amusent ? Sûrement les deux à la fois.

Pourquoi le faire souffrir en tuant tous ses proches. Voldemort croyait avoir battu Harry en faisant tuer devant lui deux personnes proches par deux personnes dont Harry avait besoin. Mais au contraire, Harry ne vivait plus. De quoi aurait-il peur, maintenant ? Voldemort en les tuant, s'était tué lui-même.

On lui avait dit un jour que la peur empêchait beaucoup de choses. A leur mort, les pouvoirs de Harry avaient augmenté considérablement. Il avait énormément de pouvoir et il savait que le sort Avada Kedavra qu'il prononcerait contre Voldemort emporterait toutes les personnes non protégées. Voilà ce que Harry voulait. Mourir pour rejoindre les personnes qu'il continuait d'aimer.

Il savait aussi que Voldemort ne pouvait le tuer… et qu'il ne pourrait mourir que dans un combat avec Voldemort.

Harry écrivait des lettres racontant toute sa vie. Le lendemain de la bataille, les lettres iront tout naturellement à leur destinataire… Aux journalistes et aux historiens et deux lettres empoissonnées pour les deux traîtres.

Il était doué en potion et en sortilège, un mélange explosif quand on les combinait. Ses poisons étaient destinés à des personnes en particulier, seules les personnes visées en souffriraient. Un sortilège avait été lancé dans ce but.

Passionnant, les livres de Salazar. Il fallait les trouver puis les comprendre, mais quelle arme après ! Il avait, à cause d'Eux, perdu tout espoir et, pour se venger, il allait leur arracher leur maître puisqu'ils y étaient attachés comme des puces sur un chien. Puis le poison ferait le tour de leur sang… leur cher sang pur, quelle joie de le réduire à rien. Son poison était comme les champignons saprophytes sur l'arbre, il prendrait toutes les particules magiques, ils seront aussi démunis que les pauvres moldus qu'ils aimaient tant violer, violenter, torturer, découper, empoisonner et tuer. Et le poison n'en avait pas fini, non bien au contraire, il ne faisait que commencer. Il monterait ensuite dans leur hypothalamus pour qu'ils aient l'impression d'avoir chaud et dans leur thalamus pour qu'ils aient l'impression de souffrir atrocement.

Son poison était cruel, Serpentard, parfait pour eux. Ils souffriraient, ils agoniseraient pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois s'ils voulaient se battre contre leur maladie mystérieuse.

La seule tristesse de Harry, c'est qu'il ne sera plus là pour voir son rêve se concrétiser. Il espérait que l'enfer ou le paradis existe ainsi dans son séjour éternel, il se régalerait de leur vue gémissante.

Une lettre dut être envoyée à Voldemort, une lettre de menace… Ou plutôt un défi… Que Voldemort accepta.

Le lendemain, deux ans après Leur mort, il les rejoindrait enfin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un combat déloyal.

Harry face aux méchants… Voilà un beau résumé de sa vie.

Harry battant les méchants… Cela va de soi, c'est lui qui arrivait à combiner les trois magies et les connaisances de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Harry, seul au monde, pénétra dans l'endroit du défi.

Poudlard, vide, était vraiment impressionnant. Beaucoup plus que Voldemort et sa centaine de mangemort l'accompagnant.

«- Tu viens mourir avec tes amis, dit Voldemort avec cynisme. Affaiblissez-le qu'on en finisse plus vite. Tu es bien d'accord avec moi, Harry ?

-Tom, Tom, Tom, tu permets que je t'appelle Tom ? J'ai toujours trouver qu'il faut être débile pour s'appeler Voldemort et ne pas savoir faire le saut de l'ange, enfin, je me comprends. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que les sangs purs sont faible face à moi… et les sangs impurs aussi. En fait, je suis le plus fort… »

Un sort fut jeté contre lui, un doloris par Lucius Malfoy.

« -Pauvre petit crétin, murmura Harry en le regardant. Si tu n'avais pas tué Draco, je t'aurais laissé en vie. Regarde bien, ce sera la seule et unique fois où tu verras de la magie à l'état pur. Ton ridicule sort que tu l'as lancé est absorbé par ma magie et sans même utiliser ma baguette, je te le revois un peu plus fort. »

Lucius hurla de douleur.

« -D'autres sont tentés ? Chacun va mourir de la même manière qu'il ou elle a tué un être qui m'était cher. Vous en avez de la chance, vous adorez torturer et j'ai appris des bons ptits sorts pour vous contenter »

D'un claquement de doigt, Harry jeta un sort personnalisé à chaque mangemort… Sauf à trois.

Lucius et les deux traîtres.

Harry arrêta le doloris et les entoura d'une cage de feu puis un coup de vent les dévoila.

Lucius craignait pour sa vie, il allait mourir comme son fils alors qu'il avait souffert de cette mort. Son héritier était mort ainsi que sa femme. Quelle vie lui restait-il ?

Les deux traîtres étaient arrogants en regardant Harry. Tout leur être hurlait la satisfaction car Harry ne pourrait jamais les tuer. Pas après tous ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Il ne restait plus que Voldemort et Harry en état de combattre.

« -Maintenant, tu choisis, Tom. Je te tue maintenant ou tu préfères t'amuser un peu en me lançant des sorts ? » Questionna Harry.

Voldemort répondis en lui envoyant un sort. Sort que Harry absorba mais ne renvoya pas.

« -Je ne voudrais pas tuer un vieux sans pouvoirs. Alors, je te fais le plaisir de ne pas te retourner tes misérables sorts. Salazar a écrit dans son journal intime, seulement lisible pour ses descendants digne de ses pouvoirs, qu'un combat, c'était comme faire l'amour. Que les sorts doivent fuser comme des mots d'amour. Et je ne t'aime pas. »

Voldemort lança un sort de silence.

« -Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu me voulais pour descendant…mais mon père n'as pas voulu que tu violes sa femme. Alors tu t'es arrangé pour me donner tes pouvoirs par une autre manière »

Voldemort rie avant de dire.

« -Alors, tu es d'accord pour me rejoindre ou dois-je te tuer ? »

Un sortilège de doloris fut lancé par Harry et il atteigne Voldemort de plein fouet.

« -Tu ne sais même pas m'atteindre. Donc, je ne crains pas grand-chose de toi… Comme tu as toujours voulu avoir le livre de Salazar, je vais continuer mes extraits. Il a dit « Pour tuer quelqu'un, il ne faut pas simplement le vouloir fort mais il faut être supérieur magiquement à lui » et cela, moustique, tu en es loin »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après plus de cinq heures de combat… Enfin, Voldemort lançait des sorts et Harry se foutait de lui, Harry dit :

« -Tu te bats comme une fillette moldue qui a deux bras cassés. (Au cas où ton cerveau serait plus lents que ce que je pensais, cela signifie que tu es très nul.), je vais donc faire acte de civisme. Je vais te tuer. Un dernier souhait avant de mourir ? » Demanda Harry qui malgré son ennuis pour la vie n'avait pas perdu sa politesse.

« -Oui, dit Voldemort, je te maudis à une vie de solitude.

-Cela, mon petit Tom, ne sert à rien. Dans le livre de Salazar, il expliquait comment s'immuniser contre les malédictions… Alors autre chose ?

-Tue moi si tu te sens aussi fort. De toute manière, je reviendrais pour combattre les moldus.

-Tu renaîtra, dit Harry en se foutant largement de lui, dans un endroit qui te conviens parfaitement. Là, aucun sort ne peut s'éloigner de son lanceur… Tu diras bonjour aux pingouins pour moi, Tom.

-Tu te crois fort mais tu n'es rien. Sans ma force, tu ne serais pas en mesure de battre le plus insignifiant de mes mangemorts.

-Tu as raison et j'apprécie grandement ton cadeau. C'est génial. Comme a dit Salazar « Les plus faibles doivent souffrir… d'une manière inconnu d'eux. » … Et tu sais quoi, Tom ? J'ai toujours voulu t'entendre me supplier ! Hurle, je le souhaite »

Et Voldemort hurla comme si on lui versait de la lave bouillonnante sur le corps. Harry, par pitié pour ses oreilles, annula le sort.

« -A dieu, Tom. Ta vie fut médiocre à cause d'un moldu, ta mort sera dégradante selon tes critères. Voilà, une arme moldue, elle va te faire très mal et ensuite, je t'achèverais… Tu as perdu comme toujours. »

Sortant un pistolet, Harry visa les genoux de Voldemort. Celui-ci, sous l'impact, tomba et son sang s'écoula.

« -Pauvre vieux ! C'est ce qui arrive aux fous qui veulent commander le monde… AVADA KEDAVRA »

Le sort, crié comme cela, tua toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le parc de Poudlard. Voldemort et ses mangemorts aussi.

Seul, ceux protégés par les cages de feu ne ressentirent qu'un léger vent chaud.

Harry était encore debout, un sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres. Là où se trouvait Voldemort, il ne restait plus qu'une boule que Harry lança dans un endroit secret. Puis il retira les cages et tendit une lettre à Malfoy senior.

Harry, heureux d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il s'était promis de faire, retourna sa baguette contre lui et se suicida.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, tous les journaux anglais publiaient son récit.

La lettre que Lucius avait reçue l'ému. C'était une lettre de sa femme et de son fils disant qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il avait du faire.

La lettre pour les deux traîtres était beaucoup moins émouvante. Elle disait simplement ceci.

_Creve, connard. Tes souffrances seront longues. Tu m'indifférent et tu ne m'as pas tué. Au contraire, tu m'as permis de me battre._

Cela était répété encore et encore. Pour être précis, le texte était repété 665 fois… comme le recommandait Salazar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un mois plus tard, mourut Ronald Weasley et la semaine suivante, ce fut le tour de Severus Rogue.

Ils avaient souffert comme Harry le voulait.

La dernière phrase de Severus fut « Désolé d'avoir autant déçu. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et moi, je suis désolé d'avoir écrit cela. Mais ma rage m'empêchait d'écrire mes slashs. Je devais faire quelque chose représentant mon humeur. Le malheur tomba sur Harry Potter.

Le temps correspond à mon humeur, un orage vient d'éclater. Le dernier mot de ma fic fut marqué par un coup de tonnerre.

Dites moi, ce que vous en pensez, tout de même.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances si vous partez. Et une bonne lecture du sixième tome si vous êtes des pros de l'anglais.

Fin de l'écriture le 18juillet 2005 vers 18h.


End file.
